The Middle
by Evermore11
Summary: Twenty years after the almost war with the Volturi, Nessie and Jacob are living in their own happily ever after. What happens when one of their daughters catches the eye of a certain witch twin? And what happens when that daughter gets inprinted on? R&R
1. Character Descriptions

**Black Family Children (Eldest to youngest)**

**Michaela "Mickey" Elizabeth Black**

Species: Half Vampire

Age: Real- 20

Looks- 20

Physical Description:

Curly, copper colored hair like Nessie's; tall and statuesque; has Jacob's dark brown eyes; Pale

Power: is a shield but can only protect one person while touching them

Married: Nahuel

**Twins: **

**Josiah "Joey" Ephraim Black and Brody Emmett Black**

Species- Shifter

Age- 18

Looks- 22

Shifted-16

Phys. Description-

Joey- Buzzed hair; chocolate brown eyes; tan skin; tall; rust colored fur

Brody- Shoulder length black hair; same eyes as Joey; tan skin; tall; rust colored fur

**Leila Rose Black **

Species- Shifter- White fur

Age-16

Looks-19

Shifted-14

Phys. Description- Dark brown, almost black hair; spiky like Alice's; Grey eyes from Jacob's mom

**Devon Phillip Black**

Species-Shifter-sandy w/ darker colored spot

Age-15

Hasn't shifted yet

Phys. Description- Shaggy black hair; chocolate brown eyes

**Roman Jasper Black**

Species- Half Vampire

Age-13

Looks-17

Phys. Description- Chocolate brown hair; hazel eyes; pale

Power-Like Nessie's

**Katherine Veronica Black**

Species- Half Vampire

Age-10

Looks-15

Phys. Description- Curly black hair; Emerald green eyes; 10 piercing (3 on each ear, nose, eyebrow, tongue, and belly button)

Power- reads minds and can project thoughts

**Savannah "Sweets" Alice Black**

Species- Human

Age-6

Phys. Description- Blonde hair and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up as Cullen I was surrounded by_ a lot _of people. There was my vampire family who coddled me everyday, my human one that was really just Grandpa Charlie, and of course my Jacob and his pack of furry friends. Now, growing up with so many people you would think that I would want a big family for myself. Well, you are _wrong_. Sure there were perks to having so many people to live with, like having a shoulder to cry on or people to pulls pranks on, but there was no privacy, _ever_. So early on, when I was dreaming my fairytale life with Prince Charming at my side, there were only one or two kids. Now how the hell did I end up with eight?

Well, when Jacob and I _finally_ started dating, I was all set to explore my new love life for a while. Of course being the daughter of Bella Swan meant I wasn't so lucky. Because we could never keep our hands off each other, it only took six months into our relationship for us to make love. Two months later I was staring down at a pink plus sign in horror. It was the best mistake I ever made.

Being the first half-human half-vampire that's been pregnant is already enough cause for alarm, but being the first half-human half-vampire that's been pregnant and is carrying a shape shifter's spawn just sent everyone through the roof. We didn't know if the kid would be human, vampire, shifter or some weird vampire-shifter-human-hybrid thing. Carlisle tried his hardest to tell us what species the kid would be, but there was nothing. We didn't even know if it was a girl or boy.

Michaela Elizabeth Black, or Mickey for short, was born January 2nd as a healthy, mini version of me. Mickey ended up having a power similar to Reneta's of the Volturi, a shield that only worked on the one person she was touching. Twenty years later Mickey became a drop dead, statuesque, copper curled woman who loved to walk the runways of Paris and appear on the covers of Vogue. She made her Aunt Alice proud. Of course her beauty attracted a lot of attention from many men, but _her_ attention was caught on fellow half vampire and family friend Nahuel. They ended up marrying two years ago here in Forks before moving to their own island off the coast of Venezuela.

When Mickey was a two year old looking five, Jacob asked me to marry him. Our wedding took place on First Beach where he had first kissed me. Aunt Alice designed my dress, a flowing ivory Grecian gown that was perfect for a beach wedding. Leah Clearwater surprisingly became one of my best friends and my maid in honor while Jacob's best man was Quil. Our little Mickey was the flower girl who happily skipped up the isle throwing daisies in the air.

Everyone had attended, Sam's pack, Jacob's pack, my family, the Denalis and other vampire friends, Charlie and his new wife Sue Clearwater, Billy, the imprints, and the few humans we were friends with. My father walked me down the isle, looking every bit as dashing as the day my mother met him, and actually gave me away to Jacob with a grin. Jacob and I stood at the altar with our hands clasped together, looking at each other with love in our eyes. When the "I do's" came, I couldn't stop the happy tears that came, and then Jacob pulled me closer to him and lowered his mouth to mine and it was every bit as perfect as I dreamed it would be.

Our honeymoon was on Isle Esme and we spent two blissful months there. We couldn't keep our hands off each other the whole time and ended up making love everywhere we could. So when we came back, it was no surprise that I came back pregnant. It was a surprise when I ended up with twins.

The terrible two were born on March 21st as twin boys. The first was Josiah "Joey" Ephraim Black, and then his brother Brody Emmett Black. The boys ended up being fraternal twins who looked exactly like their father. They both had black hair and dark browns eyes that glinted mischievously, and tanned skin that all Quileuttes had.

Because the boys ended up having the same personalities, one that was almost exactly like Emmett's, the only way we could tell them apart was when Joey buzzed his hair after he shifted for the first time while Brody kept his shoulder length locks. And yes, I did say shifted. Joey and Brody got into an argument one day and both of them shifted when they were sixteen two years ago. Poor Mickey still has a scar on her side where Brody accidentally took a swipe at her when she was trying to calm them down. The boys both ended up having rust colored fur a shade darker then their father's. Trust me when I say taking care of a young werewolf is hard, but taking care of two young werewolves was hell, especially when Leila came.

My second daughter, Leila Rose Black, was born on February 14th two years after the twins. At age fourteen she became the first female werewolf since Leah, and now at sixteen is already stronger, faster, and more mature then anyone else in the pack. Needless to say she was Daddy's pride and joy. Leila has dark brown, spiky hair similar to Alice's and grey eyes that I later learned were the same color as Jacob's mother's. When she shifted she turned into a beautiful, pure white wolf.

Just a year after Leila, we had Devon Phillip Black on December 1st. Devon is the calmer one out of my shifter children. He hasn't shifted yet but everyday his time is getting shorter. Devon has shaggy dark brown and chocolate brown eyes like mine.

After we had Devon, Jacob and I decided we had enough children for a while and decided to wait to have more, if we had more. That only lasted two years. We were in Italy, Rome to be exact; when Jacob decided he couldn't keep his hands off of me in the hot tub and in his hurry forgot the condom.

We got Roman Jasper Black after that vacation. Roman was my little fighter. He was born premature after I got in a car accident with a friend of mine on Christmas. Carlisle had to get him out early in order for him to survive. When he came out he was deathly silent and still. When I saw him I yelled and screamed and cried for someone to help him. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, my baby boy was crying up a storm. Roman ended up becoming our first half-vampire childe since Mickey. He inherited my power and usually never spoke unless necessary. He was also a great artist, always locking himself in his room whipping out a new painting by the end of the day. Roman had chocolate brown curls like Grandpa Charlie's and hazel eyes.

Three years after we had Roman, I gave birth to our last half-vampire child, Katherine Veronica Black on October 31st. She had long, curly black hair and emerald green eyes that Carlisle told us were the same color as my dad's when he was human. She also had ten piercings. Three on each ear, one on her right eyebrow, one her nose, another on her tongue, and one through her belly button. Katherine was easily my most out spoken and outgoing child. She also had my father wrapped around her little finger. Not only did Kat share the same power as Edward, the only difference being that she could also project her thoughts to other people, but she is the only one of my children to ever express interest in playing music. Edward was over the moon when Kat demanded that he teach her to play the piano. She's been playing and singing ever since.

My last child was easily the most surprising for Jacob and I. We already had three half-vampire children and four shifter children, so Jacob and I made a bet to see what this one would turn out to be. I said vampire, Jacob said werewolf. We were both wrong.

Four years after Katherine, on April 18th, I gave birth to Savannah Alice Black, a healthy, happy, _human,_ baby girl. Not only was Savannah human, she was also blonde with blue eyes. None of us expected that one.

Savannah or Sweets as we started calling her, became the most loved, spoiled and protected little girl in history. As of right now she is the most beautiful six years old with curly blonde hair and a dimpled smile. She is obsessed with animals and at the moment has two horses, a tank full of tropical fish, a kitten, and one parrot. Told you she was spoiled.

Now remember what I said about never wanting a big family? Well, I take back what I said; it's the best thing to ever happen to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Katherine Veronica Black! Ass downstairs now!"_

I groaned and rolled over, throwing my pillow over my head.

"_Katherine!" _I winced as my mother's voice yelled in my head. Throwing the pillow off my head in annoyance I sat up. Squinting, I looked at the flashing red light of my clock that read 9:15.

I groaned again and sluggishly got off my bed, heading toward my closet. I threw on an old ACDC t-shirt and some ripped jeans before running a brush through my curly, black hair. Stopping in front of the mirror I put on all my piercings choosing simple, silver hoops for my ears and a heart charm for my belly button. The rest were just silver studs, but my nose one was a diamond. After putting on my makeup I trudged my way downstairs.

All my brothers were already at the table, Joey and Brody were inhaling their way through stacks of pancakes, and even though Devon wasn't a wolf yet he sure had an appetite like one, his plate piled high with bacon and waffles. Roman sat next to him, picking at a muffin while helping Savannah color her picture.

"Hi, Honey." My mother greeted as I grabbed an apple and hopped on top of the island behind Roman. "Did you sleep well?"

I looked at her tiredly. "Why am I up at nine in the morning on a Saturday?" I asked ignoring her question.

"I was wondering the same thing." Brody said, shoving another pancake in his mouth.

"I'll tell you as soon as your dad and sister get home." She said placing a plate of waffles in front of Roman, one few kinds of human food he'll eat. She kissed his head before going to start on more pancakes.

_"Mommy's boy," _I sent to him with a mental smirk. Silently he glared at me through his hair before going back to Savannah's picture. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds were forks scraping and my mother's humming. I sat on the counter happily munching on my apple trying to read my mother's mind.

_"Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up,"_ she sang in her head. I scowled, and took another bite of my apple.

Soon, though, the sounds of my Dad's and sister's footsteps were heard on the porch. My dad and Leila came through laughing. Immediately my dad went to my mother's side and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving a trail of kisses down her face as she giggled. I turned away with a grimace and watch as Leila piled her plate with pancakes.

"Did you tell them yet?" I heard my dad ask.

"No," my mother replied quietly. "I was waiting for you." I heard my dad nod.

"Kids," he said a moment later. We fell silent and turned to look at him. He shared a look with my mother before turning back at us. "Your mom and I have some news."

We each shared a look before Joey asked the question we were all thinking. "You're not going to have another baby are you?"

My mother laughed loudly. "Of course not. Your father and I aren't going to have another kid in quite a while."

"Really?" Leila asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because the last time you said that, we ended up with Roman." The older kids who remembered that conversation laughed while Roman rolled his eyes.

"Where do babies come from?"

We all stopped and stared at Savannah. She was looking at Dad innocently, who was staring at her open mouthed. Grinning, I leaned back and stared at my dad. "Where _do_ babies come from Dad?" I asked with a smirk.

"You have to know," Brody told him. "After all, you gave mom eight of them." He snickered.

"Yeah, that should make you an expert," Leila grinned at him wickedly.

And when we all burst out laughing at the last comment, and Savannah stared around in confusion, and my poor father tried to think of reply, my mother said four words that would change my life forever.

"The Volturi are coming."

"The Volturi?"

My best friend Camille Clearwater asked. I glanced at her to see that she looked slightly scared. I couldn't blame her. Ever since we were little, the Elders would tell us stories around the bond fire about the royal vampires with red eyes that came down from Italy and wanted to wipe out the Cullens, my vampire family, after my mother was born.

The way the Elders would tell it always scared the shit out of us, and now the people who had starred in most of our childhood nightmares were actually coming to Forks. You could understand how some of us wouldn't like that.

"Yup," I said popping my gum as I shifted through her nail polish drawer.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Mom said that they heard about how she was pregnant with all of us and finally decided to check in. Why they're doing this twenty years after Mickey was born I don't know."

"Maybe they wanted to wait until your mom stopped popping you guys out." Camille and I shared a grin. My parents' inability to keep their hands off each other and always ending up with a new kid has always been a running joke between the pack families.

"Are all of them coming?" Camille asked looking worried again.

I shook my head. "No, only two of them. Demetri and Alec, I think."

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief, "at least it's not all of them."

I snorted before picking out a violet colored nail polish. "Please, if it was all of them, this place would be Hell."

Camille laughed lightly twirling a piece of her white blonde hair, the same shade as her mother's, around her finger.

"So, did you hear Carter Uley finally went wolf?"

I groaned. Carter Uley, third eldest son of Alpha Sam Uley, is not, and never will be my favorite topic of discussion. Carter and I have always hated each other since we were small. It all started when were at the beach and he knocked down my sandcastle that I had painstakingly been working on all day. It was going to be the Taj Mahal of all sandcastles and Carter had to go and ruin it. I, being the mature one-looking- three year old that I was, cried and told Aunt Emily, Carter's mom, that he got sand in my eye (which really happened), and that he did it on purpose ( I'm still deciding if that's true or not). As punishment, Carter never got his ice cream that was promised to him earlier. We've hated each other ever since.

Camille laughed at my reaction. "Oh come on, I know you hate Carter but you have to admit it's exciting when someone phases for the first time." I shrugged, not admitting anything. "He and Chris Ateara were down at First Beach when they got into an argument about something and Carter lost it. Lily Call said he turned into a beautiful black wolf like his dad."

I snorted again. "Of course Lily would call him beautiful. She's been in love with him for years. I wonder how she'll react when he imprints on some unlucky soul."

"You don't think it will be Lily?" Camille asked in surprise.

I blew on my nails before answering. "I think those two could be together, but Lily just seems too perfect for him to be his imprint. You know what I mean?"

"Sort of," she answered. "They are too much alike that eventually it will just be the same routine over again, and nothing new to discover."

"Exactly," I nodded. "Eventually they'll crash and burn."

"Hmm," Camille murmured thoughtfully. "So, when are you going to meet the Vamp Mafia?"

My phone on her desk vibrated. Camille met my gaze.

"Now."


End file.
